The Last Of The Wingmans
by CoolKidConan
Summary: My take on how Ted meets the mother at Barney's wedding! Give it a try! No real spoilers if you have seen 'The Best Man'. ONE-SHOT. Again, not how it's going to happen, just my idea on how it might! Read and review please! :D


**True Story **

_Hey everyone! This is my first HIMYM fanfic! My take on how Ted meets the mother. Maybe spoilers, although this is simply my idea on what the finale is going to be like. I think the only spoiler is that Barney gets married, and that Ted's the best man, but otherwise, no real spoilers. Anyways, I hope you like it! Read and review please! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own How I Met Your Mother, and this is NOT the real way in which Ted meets the mother, it's my idea of how it might happen. I am not saying it will happen this way. _

* * *

><p><em>Kids, I never would've met your mother if it weren't for a wedding, the last wedding I ever thought I'd be at. Barney's wedding.<em>

The ceremony was over, everyone was happy. Tears had been shed, tainting every bridesmaid's cheeks, every parent's cheeks, and every other person's. It hadn't been the worst wedding ever… yet. As soon as the kiss occurred, everyone clapped and cheered for the newlyweds, as tears were dried and replaced with wonderful, cheerful, wide smiles that spread from ear to ear. Everyone was happy. Well, everyone, except Ted Mosby, the best man at this wedding, who now worked his way over to the exit of the beautiful church, with his head down and his hands in the pockets of his elegant yet stylish suit. He had been smiling and clapping along with everyone else just some minutes ago, but now the reality had crushed him, as if the whole world had fallen on his shoulders. Barney Stinson, the ultimate, always bachelor womanizing idiot had found his perfect one, and had married her. And him instead, the always-searching romantic idiot was still single, nowhere near finding the girl of his dreams. Or so he thought.

He posed himself in front of the huge entrance, only to notice it was raining. The forecast said it would be raining, and guess what, he did not have an umbrella. He watched over, looking for Lily and Marshall, hoping they would have an umbrella he could use, but they were nowhere in sight. All he could see were umbrellas. Brown, green, black, grey umbrellas… and then suddenly… he saw it. A yellow umbrella. He could've sworn it was the one he used a while ago. The one he lost. Now, where was it that he had left it? He thought, trying hard to remember. He did. It was at that girl's house, Cindy. Oh, and then he remembered, Cindy had a roommate. The roommate that looked perfect for him.

"Look at you, you beautiful bastard, you suited up!" came a voice from behind him. He turned around slightly, only to see the newlywed Barney Stinson saluting him, posing a hand on his left shoulder, his new ring shining brightly.

"Hey Barney." Ted greeted him, with a small smile. Barney noticed. "Where's your wife?"

"Ah she's somewhere inside, talking to Marshall and Lily." He said. Oh, so that's where they were. There were a few minutes of silence, and then Barney spoke again.

"Hey Ted, thanks." He said. Ted looked at him.

"For the tie thing? No worries, that's what the best man's for." He said.

"No, for every other time I've screwed up. For every other time I've needed a bro and you were there." Barney replied sincere. Ted looked at him in shock. This was the most serious and emotional Barney Stinson would ever get. "So to thank you, I have an idea. You see Teddy boy, it occurs to me that now that I am… well… married, you've got no wingman to help you in your conquests." Barney said, back to his usual, self-centered self.

"It's alright Barney, I don't think it's going to be a big issue."

"No, no, no. I'm Barney Stinson, your best bro, your wingman." He replied. "And even if I am now married, that does not mean I am still any less awesome as a bro than what I was before." He said. Ted couldn't help but smile. "So who you got your eyes on?"

"Oh, no one really." Ted lied.

"Lie." Barney said, as he traced with his fingers Ted's eyes, and finally met the shiny yellow umbrella. "Oh, hot chick with the flashy umbrella. Nice." Barney said. "Alright, so as my last wingman flight, I am going to get you that girl."

"No Barney it's fine, it's ok really you don't have to do this…" Ted rambled on. If that was going to be the mother of his children, he didn't want Barney introducing her to him. But Barney wouldn't listen. He cracked his fingers and his neck.

"Let's play a game I like to call "Haaaaave you met Ted?"" he said, and off he went, running in his tux, under the rain, over to the girl with the yellow umbrella. Ted just watched in silence, slightly shocked, as Barney talked to the girl. He signaled with his arm towards Ted, and she turned around. The minute Ted could see her face, a wide smile crossed his face.

_And kids, that's the true story of how I met your mother._

* * *

><p><em>So? What did you think? Opinions, questions, comments! Read and review pleasee! :D <em>


End file.
